Sugar Rush: Turbo Returns
by Loveableheart
Summary: Turbo is back. He didn't die, but returns in his old form. This time he wants revenge on Sugar Rush, and soon the whole Arcade. How will the racers of Sugar Rush fight back, and will they be able to stop Turbo for the second time? (Yes, I know it's a cheesy title, haha) .:I don't own Wreck-It-Ralph:.
1. Chapter 1

"Gotta' keep up, Adorabeezle!" Vanellope shouted, laughing as Adorabeezle Winterpop was covered in vanilla ice-cream, her kart stopping the middle of Gumball Highway.

Gloyd spun past Vanellope, taking first place, candy-corn flying from his kart.

Vanellope simply glitched past the pointy candy, leaving Snowanna to face the orange and white. Judging from the crowds applause and cheers, Snowanna's kart was stopped, sinking her back five places.

For a moment, Vanellope lifted her head, black pony-tail whipping behind her, sniffing the sweet scents in the air rushing by. Gumdrops and cherry-flavored-syrup were wafting closer as the racers sped towards Chilly Mountain.

Powdery shaved-ice was covered with flavored-suryps like the cherry, ice cream lumps here and there, snow cones falling onto the track, making giant barriars.

Swizzle ran into the ice, flying into a Hot Fudge river down below the mountain, the brown current catching him in it's creamy grasp.

The blue sky was covered in fluffy cotton-candy clouds, tinged perfectly pink. The rainbow road was shimmering with sugar, the palace shining in the sun. Candy Rush was perfect, the morning race running without a hitch. Due to it being Christmas Break, the Arcade was closed for the week, a solid nine days of non-stop racing.

The finish line approached, the track returning to the normal graham-cracker dust, the candy blocks beckoning the 16 racers.

With a final glitch, Vanellope rushed past Gloyd, crossing the line, the crowd of candy roaring. Gloyd hopped from his kart, grinning.

"Good race," he said with nod, his brown hair sweeping across his forehead. "Next time, I'll bet you, though."

Vanellope laughed, smoothing down the sweets in her own hair. "I doubt it, Glob."

Soon, the 14 others arrived, and Sour Bill's drone sounded over the speaker: "Congratualtions to today's racer, Princess- I mean President Vanellope Von Shweetz."

Vanellope clasped her hands, shaking them in the air, grinning. Suddenly, a loud crack sounded through the air, silencing everyone.

Vanellope's smile faded, and she back up, small hand on her kart. The crack sounded again, this time Wynnchel and Duncan rushing towards the track.

"The entrance!" Wynnchel shouted. "It's closing! The bridge is splitting!"

The crowd gasped, murmering, Wynnchel and Duncan gasping for breath having run from the entrance.

Vanellope, however, wasn't fazed. "C'mon! Let's go see what's going on!" she shouted to the other racers.

Taffyta nodded, and the two racers leaped into their karts, wheels spinning, driving up towards the bridge, the rest of the candy bunch following.

When they arrived, they realized that the two police-pastries were right. The candy rainbow had split from the entrance, leaving a gap from the cave of the caramel mountain.

Peices from the bridge had sunk into the white frosting below, only a bit of the color shining through the thick substance.

"Move, get back!" Candlehead shreiked, pointing to the caramel mountain.

Caramel spilled from the mountain, draping like a waterfall over the entrance, whip cream dripping over the sticky substance. Then, it stopped.

Vanellope reached forward, touching the caramel. "It's hardened..."

"What happened?"Jubileena said, adjusting her cap, staring up at the caramel wall. "What made it break?"

Vanellope tapped her chin, thinking. "Hm... I don't know. But maybe it's just old."

"We've only been here barely a year," Creumbelina said, folding her arms. "That's never broken before. It's not _supposed _to break."

"Yeah," Vanellope said, rolling her eyes. "I've got that, Crumb Girl, but that doesn't make any sense as to why it did break, did it? And how do you explain the caramel avalanche?"

Sticky put her hands on her hips. "I blame Candlehead. She's the one with the fire, maybe she melted it."

"I did not!" Candlehead shouted indignantely.

Rancis scoffed. "That makes no sense, Sticky... She wasn't over. Plus, she's gone out of the this game a hundred times, why hasn't it ever melted before? One candly isn't enough to burn it up like that."

"That what do you suggest Buttercup Boy?" Sticky asked.

"Stop it!" Vanellope shouted, glaring at the two racers. "Why are you all fighting? Let's just go back, and try to figure this out."

Nougestia nodded. "She's right. We have think things over thoroughly."

Swizzle laughed. "Since when are you so logical? I bet you did it!"

Nougestia clenched her fists. "Ha! How do we know you didn't do it? Your always wanting to do something big! How do we know this wasn't it?"

Swizzle opened his mouth to say something, but another voice filled the sweet air, a voice every citizen of Sugar Rush knew all too well.

"My dear racers, it wasn't Swizzle. It was me."

And they looked up, finding no one else above them but the one who struck fear into the Sugar Rush racing game, almost taking over the whole arcade.

Turbo.

* * *

**DUN-DUN-DUH!**

**Haha, Okay, so I watched Wreck-It-Raplh for the 1.5 time yesterday, and flipped through some of my favorite scenes yesterday, and I was just like "what Turbo didn't die?"**

**I hate him, just because he's so scary. I mean... Ulchg... **

**So, I wanted to write this story focusing on his takeover of Sugar Rush for the second time, and just fantacise what would happen. **

**I'm going to post the next chapter soon, and I hope you'll reveiw if you enjoyed it- and if you didn't! Tell me what I need to improve on, tell me what you liked, what you want to see character and plot wise! I am going to cut to short clips of the rest of the games characters, what their thinking, and how they want to rescue the Sugar Rush game characters!**

**For the most part, it focuses on Sugar Rush because this is probably my number 1 Wreck-It-Ralph game!**

**Well, thanks for reading!**

**~Meghan**


	2. Chapter 2

Turbo slid down the caramel, his pale face smudged with a sadistic smile. "Hello, my Glitch."

I jerked back, towards the racers who all drew closer to their karts. "Who are you?"

He smiled, suddenly flashing red, his normal form of King Kindom surfacing. "You know exactly who I am, Vanellope."

His lisp wasn't gone, and neither was the gleam in his eyes. It really was Turbo. "How? We watched you die."

Everyone nodded, gaining some confidence that this wasn't the person who had torn my file from the Inner Game Code. It couldn't be him, it just couldn't. Turbo was dead, we saw Ralph make the beacon and Turbo get taken over when he turn into a Cybug fly straight into the Hot Cola.

He simply brushed his fingers on his jacket, smirking at us. "I'm different. Why do you think I can change my form? Why do you think I wasn't totally gone when that giant bug ate me? I'm a virus, you idiot. A virus. Do you know what that means? You can't stop me, I'll keep coming back."

"Vanellope," my ear pricked up, hearing Taffyta call my name. My eyes slid towards her, and she nodded up. Slowly, I turn my head, looking at the top of the caramel mountain. Slowly, but surly, odd things were crawling down the syrupy coating. Some had the shape of electrical bolts, sparking, and others were black things with glowing red eyes. Some were white, long fingers, and sharp teeth.

Each one was more dead and terrifying than the next. "And," King Candy said wiggling his toes. "These are my little... friends. They are here to help me, and make you do what I say."

The second the first monster had touched the remaineder of the rainbow bridge, half of the racers shreiked, wheels squeling, alerting Vanellope that they'd left.

Without hesitation, she leaped into her own kart, and jerked the wheel shoving the stick-shift so hard, she though it might break. King Candy just smiled, waving his sugar hankey as they left, the other viruses spreading out on the bridge, moving almost as fast as the karts.

Wind slashed her face without goggles, but Vanellope didn't care. Her one thought was getting to the I.G.C. The Inner Game Code was their chance to get rid of the unwanted monsters.

Up ahead, Citrusella slowled down, screaming to Vanellope. "We should all get to the castle! The citizens saw the things, I guess, and hid in it! It's the only really safe place we have!"

Vanellope bit her lip, thinking. "If only Ralph and Felix were here!"

Citrusella didn't take her eyes off of the road, short purple pig-tails flapping. "Well, he's not here, and we have no way to contact him. Turbo has probably got people on the outside or something, trying to get rid of the people getting inside."

As the sixteen racers rushed towards the castle, she became aware of the clouds that taken over the beautiful blue sky. Dark grey smudges, each shining with odd red lightening.

"This makes no sense!" Swizzle yelled from his kart, gripping the wheel tight.

Before anyone could reply, a giant bolt struck the bridge to the castle, a giant hole stamped into the candy bricks. Candlehead screamed, swerving. The rest of the racers followed suit, each sizing up their surroundings. Another flash, and Rancis dove from his kart which lit up in a red ball, then blasted all the Sugar Rush characters back, pushing them to the ground with a giant flash.

Rancis whimpered, his kart a smoldering heap of chocolate. "No..."

Torvald gasped, pointing behind them, to where the path started. "The viruses!"

Each person spun, watching as the monster made their way closer. Another bolt struck, and each character again was thrown to the ground.

"Everyone, run!" Minty cried, tearing off, Creumbelina and Citrusella heading after her.

Without word, each racer ran, come in clumps, some seperately. Vanellope followed Gloyd, Taffyta, and Candlehead who were running towards the Peppermint Forest near Sugar Ridge.

Panting, she felt her feet stumble, motivating herself to move faster. _Just keep going!_

Her right foot hooked under her left ankle, tripping her. She feel again, this time onto the powdery snow-like sugar. Gloyd slowled, calling for Taffyta and Candlehead to wait.

He hooked his arm through Vanellope's, pulling her forward, surging up the hill. Vanellope squinted, willing herself not to cry. Candlehead jumped, the three other racers following her, sliding down the hill of sugar into the Peppermint Forest.

When Vanellope felt her feet regain themselves, she jerked my arm from Gloyd. "I'm fine."

He shrugged, looking away. "Whatever."

She glared at him for a moment, walking in silence.

"Did we loose them?" Candlehead whispered, glancing around, the little flame on her head flickering.

"Shh," Taffyta replied, putting her finger up. "Wait a minute... Was that..."

The four racers waited for a moment, freezing, each holding their breath. Without warning, something that resembled a wolf with matted fur jumped from between the trees, the white skeletal-things walking slowly behind.

Candlehead screamed as the Wolf bit her ankle, snarling, dragging her back near Sugar Ridge.

"Do something!' Taffyta shreiked, backing up, the white things focused on her. Vanellope whipped around, her eyes flickering through the trees.

"Climb a peppermint stick!" she said, ripping a branch off one. She ran after wolf, Candlehead's screaming growing fainter.

It still hadn't gone over the ridge, Candlehead fighting, fingernails digging into the sugar, leaving deep streaks, feet thrashing.

With one swift motion, Vanellope smacked the black wolf with white eyes with the peppermint stick on the mouth, causing it to release it's bite on Candlehead.

The Birthday Cake girl got up, crying, reach for Vanellope, the two running, the wolf-thing not far behind.

When she returned back to where Taffyta anf Gloyd were the sketelton monsters were climbing trees, Taffyta stomping on their hands, trying to knock them down.

"Gloyd! Taffyta!" Candlehead yelled, following her friends every move.

A growl from behind them reminded the two girls that the wolf had not totally lost his composure, but was chasing soon behind. Vanellope gripped the stick in her hand, counting down from three to run with Candlehead, and rescue Taffyta and Gloyd.

Or, that is, before two of the skeleton-viruses grabbed her.

* * *

**Whew!**

**That took a bit to write, but I hope it was worth it!**

**The next chapter there won't be as much action as talking. But don't worry, the Sugar Rush racers haven't lost hope yet, or their courage. ;)**

**Thanks for reading, and PLEASE reveiw! Thank-you!**

**~Meghan**

** : Merci! Que signifie vraiment beaucoup pour moi ! ~Meghan**


End file.
